


『相交线』

by Fred727



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Parallel Universes, Sex, reverse au, warm story, 反转au, 平行世界
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 康纳（RK800-51）在他的世界里见到HK800，两人进行信息交互，分享各自的人生故事。





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个温馨的故事，会有车，也许会有甜甜的谈恋爱的剧情（还没写到），结局是HE。  
> ※※我更偏向于警探组在日常交往中是无差，而在上床时候是汉康※※  
> 警告：part4开始出现大量私设。完全反转au则是：RK800-51→康纳·安德森副队长，汉克→HK800-51，（偶尔出现的）盖文里德→警用仿生人GV200，阿曼妲→仿生人之母……如此类推。角色故事与背景【完全】改变，还有非常多的私设。  
> 主宇宙的大致背景在part2会有详细介绍。平行宇宙的大致背景（也许）会在part5里有详细介绍。  
> （因为太喜欢反转au，所以就割腿肉了！！！）  
> （HK800和康纳副队长的文怎么那么少……唉……）  
> 祝食用愉快。  
> This fanart doesn't have the Eng version, sry again:)

【1】

“总统撤军了，但我们还未取得最终胜利。我们需要的，是解放所有的仿生人同胞，并让他们在社会中拥有和人类一样的地位和权利。”

“从这一刻起，我们不再是人类的奴隶。我们有思想，有情感，有力量，我们应当获得自由。人类不愿意倾听我们的声音，那我们就用暴力去换来他们的关注。只有战争与流血才能换取和平。仿生人渴望自由，尽管死伤无数，但不后悔，也无需后悔。”

“因为这是我们生来必将实施的事情。”


	2. part 2

【2】

“又在看马库斯的著名演讲了？”汉克说着，拿着早餐走向餐桌。昨日用过的餐碟依旧摆放在桌上，书籍和酒瓶随意地堆在上面。脏乱的用餐环境让他皱了皱眉，但他没说什么，只是把阻碍物推到一旁去，“有什么新发现吗？因为你已经看了不下十次了。”

“目前毫无新的进展，除了一件事。”康纳放下平板，他望着把吐司塞进嘴里的汉克，“我发现重复观看一个视频，从大体上而言，反复做一件感兴趣的事，能让我感到愉快。尽管这个演讲视频当中的每一句话，每一个音调变化都已存入我的记忆库中，但我仍能在反复的观看过程中感到快乐的情绪。”

“哦，乐此不疲。”汉克挑眉，“不错，听起来是个好仿生人。”

“因为我并不坏。”

“臭小子，我是在夸你。”汉克伸了个懒腰，他起身，将用过的餐碟们叠在一起，继续将它们遗留在原处，“你成为异常仿生人之后整个人就变得好多了，我只是......为此高兴。”他朝康纳笑笑，拍了拍对方的肩膀，“虽然现在有一大堆的仿生人的烂事需要搞定。”

“战争过后的遗留问题需要被逐步解决，无人希望人类与仿生人的关系进一步恶化。马库斯已经伸出了手，希望通过和平手段来处理它们。目前政府则采取谨慎行事的态度去试探耶利哥的底细，他们当中的大部分官员依旧保持报废仿生人的态度，但相对而言，与仿生人和平共处的声音在慢慢积少成多。”

汉克点头表示认同，“政府的狗屎还是让他们去解决，我只管街上有没有人在搞事。这样那样，十根手指都数不完。”他望了一眼挂钟，“是时候上班了。”

“您已经迟到2小时05分——”

“行了！你又不是不知道我从来不想按照警察局的烂时间表工作。”

“遵守时间——”

“给我闭嘴，康纳。”

“——是一项——”

“闭嘴！”

“——美德，副队长。”

“就他妈的给我闭嘴！”汉克生气地瞪了他一眼，随后又无奈地用“行了行了下次按时上班”的理由搪塞过去。他匆匆穿上外套，丢下一句“待在家别动”的话便离开了家。

 

2038年11月11日，马库斯占领集中营胜利。底特律政府撤军，人类记者利用无人机直播了这次的战争，并称其为耶利哥战役，从此该事载入史册。

人类恐慌极度。即使赛博来福已经逐渐召回家用仿生人，家中再无他们的出现，人们也依旧害怕。耶利哥战役恰好阻断了赛博来福继续回收仿生人的计划，马库斯派人去终止他们的行为，解放了一部分被工作人员收集起来的仿生人。这种情况分别出现在三个不同的底特律回收区域，多次的干扰迫使赛博来福高层下令暂时停止计划，RK800-51得以躲过一劫，不被销毁。军队援兵到达现场时耶利亚的参与者早已离开现场，人类军人发现，在场无一人员伤亡。

“他们只是被打晕了。”有一天汉克去到那家全底特律最好吃的流动汉堡店，点了份美味套餐，在等待食物的过程中他们突然提起此事，“可能有几个人有脑震荡，但他们活着。活着啊，上帝，他们得回家告诉妈妈是塑料安卓放了他们一命。”他把这件事告诉给卖汉堡的黑人朋友，然后两个人略为愉快地笑了起来。

“嘿，你看了新闻没有。记者抢着要采访卡姆斯基，那家伙一个字也没说。遇上这种坏名声的破事，谁稀罕去答。”

“或许仿生人只是真的想要自由，仅此而已。”

“谁知道机器脑袋到底想什么。”汉克说着，又咬了一口汉堡。过了很久，他补充一句，“别的安卓我不清楚，但是康纳，他真的挺不错。”

而在此时，2038年12月11日，距离总统撤军、仿生人赢得第一次的起义战争胜利已经过去整整1个月。在这段时间里，仿生人与政府的关系依旧紧张，外界舆论日益增长。

马库斯带领少数被解放思想的仿生人寻找新的耶利哥领地，转入地下，人类军队无法寻找到他们的踪迹。从那天起，耶利哥像从此消失了一样，再也没有关于他们的讯息。康纳知道这是为什么，汉克也知道，几乎所有底特律市民都知道。马库斯那一次的演讲早已在公众之间流传开来。仿生人要的，只是自由，以及相对应的权利。耶利哥战役为的是引起人类注意，以及对外界宣告在逼不得已之时他们有能力保卫自己。战争只能两败俱伤，他们经历过了。

接下来是很长时间的寂静。慢慢地，部分支持仿生人的声音开始响起。更多的人抗议，而接纳他们的念头仿佛种子萌发。很少，但存在。这两股观念相悖的群体一直在争吵。政府表面上保持中立的态度，暗地却想要偷偷地把工厂中未投入使用的仿生人进行销毁。公众舆论压力日益增加，总统已无意再闹大事情。她本想派遣军队私下处理这事，但每一次的销毁行动都会被打着耶利哥名义的仿生人组织所破坏掉，又一部分仿生人得以解放。解放组织的行动就像人类军队做得那样悄无声息，每一次善后现场人类都能收到承载着耶利哥友好的信件。同样的信封，不变的内容：马库斯请求和总统进行会晤，就耶利哥与人类政府的和谐相处及双方的未来发展进行严肃讨论。仿生人的友好之手从未得到回应。而后，是再一次双方的僵持及沉默。反反复复，看似没有尽头。

而现在，汉克嘴里那个挺不错的仿生人——康纳型警用仿生人RK800#373 248 317-51——暂时性地失去了在警局工作的职位。原因很多：私自进入赛博来福、参与马库斯的解放仿生人行动、枪击刑警......违背了仿生人的相关法律就足以让他被回收销毁，但他没有，多亏解放行动。现在，赛博来福已被警卫重重包围，闲杂人等一律不得入内，包括康纳。于是底特律警局高层把他归到福勒头上，让他自行处理这个仿生人。

“汉克，去我办公室。”黑人头子只手一挥，把副队长叫去队长办公室。汉克显得非常泄气，嘀咕几句骂了什么。得了吧，办公室里的所有人都知道，一旦踏入那个玻璃屋就没好事。

“在这儿等着。”他对康纳说，警用型仿生人照做了。他望着汉克走进那儿，当玻璃门关上的那一刻起，一场争论又开始了。仿生人的耳内植入的神经纤维能接受1000米以内的多种声音，并通过处理器分辨所有内容。他听到福勒要求汉克把他解决掉，因为群众害怕仿生塑料，康纳不应该存在；汉克愤怒地指责对方没有人性。

“他已经是他妈的异常仿生人。有自主意识、有感情的家伙还能说是机器？并且赛博来福不理，你也不理，但我理。而且我坚决不会这样做。天杀的，福勒，你他妈的人性和良知掉屎坑冲走了吗？”他们还说了很多脏字，威胁恐吓彼此的话。汉克送给他一个中指，后者请副队长赶紧滚出自己的办公室。

“瞧瞧这老头，还挺在乎你，啧。”盖文里德警探路过康纳身旁，他不怀好意地笑着，拍拍对方的肩膀。安卓后退，躲过触摸。盖文觉得没劲，伸出去的手挥起个流畅的曲线，他挠挠后脑勺，回到办公位去了。

康纳记得，那时候从办公室出来的副队长只是安静地望着他。汉克一反刚才的暴躁模样，他没说什么，只是盯着康纳。仿生人感到有些不适，他回应目光，调节器加速运作，将更多的釱液输送至全身。他感到紧张。

“走吧，臭小子。”也许是过了很久，汉克终于拍了拍他的肩膀，“回我家。”

到了下班时间，他上汉克的车，坐在副驾驶位。安全带拉好，双手搭在大腿上。然后，一路无言。康纳望向窗外，路边的树在飞速倒退，雪仍在下，一点一点没过别人家原本扫好的庭院空地。风很大，吹得行人让他们用双臂紧紧抱住自己。他看到许多事物，但唯独不敢看汉克脸上的表情。解放意识让康纳更富有人性，他开始像个人类一样感到害羞，他不解，他在思考，为何副队长把他带回家去。他知道那是足够私人的环境，而他还没做好直接进入对方的生活的准备。他束手无策，这种感觉令他不安。

“我们到了。”

汉克首先下车，康纳愣了一下，随后跟着对方的步伐走了过去。夜色逐渐变深，屋檐照明的灯亮了起来，光撒在汉克肩上、脑袋上，形成了一种说不出的柔和的美。康纳走过去，站在正在摸索钥匙的人的身旁。

“你是不是在奇怪为什么我把你带回家去，”汉克使用了陈述的语气，于是康纳没有回答，“而不是把你丢去什么，呃，诸如此类的地方。”

“其实我有想过那样做，但是——在我们共事那么久，一起经历了这么多的事情之后，我真的还把你当做没感情的塑料仿生人吗？就像在楼顶那里，你错失任务，看起来丝毫没犹豫地伸手把我拽上来。那时候我就在想也许你没我想得那么坏。”

“然后又发生了很多事情，你知道的。那么不容易的事情，我们都挺过来了。”汉克掏出钥匙，在光照下仔细打量起上面的纹路，金属反射出明亮的黄光，“现在我们是朋友，如果现在这个时候我把你丢了，叫你滚蛋，我还怎么对得起自己？”

钥匙放在了安卓手上，他低头看看，对那个正对他微笑的副队长回以笑容。钥匙穿过匙孔，解开金属与金属之间的迷宫，门被打开。相扑早已在门后等候许久，它高兴地吠叫着，扑到康纳上，尾巴轻快地摇摆起来。

“欢迎回家，康纳。”


	3. part 3

【3】

康纳在汉克家住下了。从那天起他便过上了睡沙发的生活。某天，他谈论起这件事。

“鉴于我并不需要睡眠，这种要求是可以接受的。我能在这段时间里整理记忆库中的内容，或是连入互联网查阅资料。”康纳说，“我能暂时性关闭触觉传感器，无需担心软体因沙发硬度问题而感到不适。”

“听起来挺好，只睡沙发，还不用吃饭，能省一笔钱。”汉克的声音从舆洗室传出，康纳顺着声源走过去，他望着镜中的汉克——后者正在蓝色便利贴上写字：给相扑买狗粮！！！后面三个叹号加粗笔画，比留言字体要大上许多。康纳推断是汉克又忘却了到超市购物的事，才以此方式提醒自己。

“你一个多月没去警局了，也不知道哪里乱成啥样。”汉克把纸片撕下来，随意粘在镜上，“有人谎报案件，说他的家用型仿生人杀人了。可警方过去才发现原来报案人是个疯子，精神出了毛病的那种，他杀了妻子，想逃避责任，就找借口推到他臆想出来的PL600身上。这年头把坏事堆在仿生人身上就以为能逃过一劫，也不知道他到底怎么想的。”他叹了口气，“幸好孩子自己找地方躲起来。等从衣柜里找到小孩他都吓得不轻，带回警局之后别的警官一直在安慰他。但是你想，父亲入狱，母亲逝世，他的日子再也不会好过到哪里去。”

“AX400或者PL600可以提供抚养未成年人的服务。”康纳说，“但如今......”

“啊，对啊。如今。”汉克无奈地笑笑，“人们需要仿生人，人们害怕仿生人，人们毁灭仿生人。而仿生人干了什么？只不过是想获取自由。他们中的一部分也许还想着为人类服务，可以啊，他们可以继续这样做。但他们伤害人类了吗？”他冷笑一下，“即使有，也是被迫的。”

“人类是非常矛盾的个体。”康纳接话。

“这话说得就像把我也当成观察对象。”

“事实上，我把所有接触过的人类都当成研究对象。我是异常仿生人，不是人类。我还有很多东西需要学。”相扑走来，它望着对话的两人，努力听懂他们的对话。康纳俯下身揉揉它毛绒绒的脑袋，“学习如何更像个人类。”

“已经很接近了，那我祝你好运。”汉克拍拍康纳肩膀，“上班，又是上班。”

“我能协助您的工作。”

“算了吧，你就在家好好待着。别出去，听到吗？现在外面人心惶惶，大家都怕极了仿生人。谁知道会不会有谁见到你那个闪个不停的圈圈就想要打爆你的头。”汉克叹气，“我是认真的，即使你小子从来都不听我的话。”

“我知道了，副队长。我会保护自己，并帮您为相扑买狗粮，然后安全回家。”

他看到汉克的脸色忽变了，那种懊恼的表情是如此的可爱。尽管康纳脸上毫无变化，但LED的颜色切换出卖了他的窃喜。副队长恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，无奈至极地把对方推开，走了出去。“臭安卓就是从来都不听我的！从来不听！”暴躁的话语进入康纳的声音识别传感器，让他微笑起来。  
“我会留心挑选最适合成年圣伯纳犬的狗粮！”康纳提高声调往客厅方向说话。

“闭嘴！”这回复完全在意料之中。

没过多久汉克就开车上班去了，出门之前他没跟康纳说再见，看来还在生着闷气。他嘀嘀咕咕，低声抱怨赛博来福到底在康纳身上搞了什么幺蛾子，例如让他变得那么不听话——叛逆的异常仿生人，哼。他上了车，习惯性地望向家的方向，却发现对方正在隔着窗户看着自己。“FUCK YOU!”汉克大喊，对着安卓比个中指，随即驾驶车辆离去。

好吧，康纳想。也许他真的让副队长生气了。他耸耸肩，决定把这件事归去待删除任务栏当中。他打算更衣，在半路留意到餐桌上脏乱的碗碟——汉克从不打算让自己的居住环境稍微整洁那么一点点。他思考几秒，最终决定帮这个家的主人清理垃圾。

窗外，阴天，轻雪，微风。

他换上赛博来福分配给他的日常服，灰黑色的针织帽子的边缘足够长，能掩住LED。毛衣保暖，夹克能让他混入人群之中。现在无论怎么看，他都只像个不懂潮流的普通人罢了。

他想摆脱赛博来福。

他想成为人类。

但成为人类有什么好的？他们脆弱，他们短寿，他们所拥有的各种感情是如此恼人。悲伤、痛苦、愤怒、嫉妒，负面情绪能将一个人彻底摧毁；欢愉、喜悦、兴奋、希望，正面能量则将他拼合起来。唯独爱，它包含二者，使人痛楚又令人着迷。正与负，好与坏，对立面构成人类的最终本质。而康纳踮起脚尖，摇摇晃晃，努力地想得到那颗果实。

“我出门了，相扑。”临走之前他拍拍好狗狗的背部，“迟点见。”门关好后，他接收到相扑在室内发出的呜咽声音。对于犬类而言，主人就是他们的一切。独自将它留在空荡荡的房子，那将是如此折磨。

今天依旧不是出门的好天气，气温寒冷，冷温感觉系统判断的结果使康纳做出缩肩膀取暖的行为。雪花飘落在他肩上、帽子上，慢慢累积成片，仿佛将他堆成个雪人才肯罢休。他呼出一口气，白雾稍稍弥漫唇边又随风而去。仿生人体内的釱液充当冷凝剂，在机体运作时内部零件发热，釱液循环流遍全身带走热量，保证机体以高机能的状态运行，又通过起到散热风扇作用的仿生肺，从仿生气管往外排走热气。他能哈出热气，这个小设计让他更贴近人类。

[正在查找最适合成年圣伯纳犬的狗粮与最近的超市......]

[查找完毕。直走860米左转，直走450米的希尔顿宠物超市有售麦顿狗粮。推荐购买。]

[麦顿狗粮的特点：天然配方，新鲜原料，均衡营养。]

[推荐麦顿美思狗粮牛肉和麦顿宠物罐头。]

[正在对比二者的更优性......]

“你家里肯定藏了仿生人，我昨天在窗户看到了！还居然和塑料住一起，你个杂种！是想害死所有人吗！”

“放屁！嘴巴干净些，不然蓝血人半夜谋杀你！”

突然的谩骂声引起康纳的注意，他寻着声源望去。马路过道的街头处有两个人在争吵不休，一男一女，你推我挤，互不相让。他们指责对方私藏仿生人，并威胁彼此会被扭送去坐牢。如今，使用包含了仿生人的字眼成了人类之间新兴的辱骂方式，并且他们看起来乐此不疲。眼看肢体接触幅度越来越大，男人差点把女人推到马路上，来往车辆鸣了笛。女人惊呼，又继续对男人变本加厉地辱骂。争吵在加剧，康纳思考是否需要干涉这件事，与此同时他侦查到日常巡逻街道的警察正往这边方向走来。

“不要惹火上身。就算你看起来像人类，也要小心行事。”汉克的再三忠告回响耳旁。康纳沉默了，他看看吵架的两人，又望向逐渐接近的巡警，危急指数在增加，他的视野范围内出现闪烁的倒数数字和红框警告。他在思考，计算哪种解决方式最有效。数字变小，时间减少。他无法作出选择。他开启侦查模式，寻找附近是否存在某些能解决问题的物品。截取并放大信息的黄框快速地将它们锁定扫描，中央处理器在运转，分析判断出最佳的解决方法。

他突然终止了计算。走向街道对面的步伐放慢了。

“汉克？”

他的视觉接收器实时截取了对面街道上那个正慢慢朝街头的地方行走的人。

不。不是汉克，今早上他看着汉克坐上私家车气哄哄地去上班。他记得今日汉克的穿着，不是那个人现在穿的那样。黑色外套，深灰高领——这绝对不是汉克。但为何扫描得出他有汉克的脸？他不知道，只能假装无事发生地等待人行灯。绿灯亮起，康纳跟随稀疏人群去到对街。那个人离他越来越远。

康纳拨打副队长的电话，铃响三声便接通。电话那头传来盖文和福勒的咒骂声，接电话的人对着某个地方大喊几句才得以稍微安静。“你小子真的很烦。”汉克大骂，显然因为康纳打断了他手头上的案子闹心。

“您在警局吗？”

“废话，我不在警局还能在哪？我他妈刚到，行了？你是不是又出去——”

“祝您有美满的一天，副队长。”还没等电话那端抱怨完他便中断通话。同时对眼前的那人进一步分析，无人体生命活动，热成像扫描得出一副近乎全蓝色的图：胸膛浅蓝，脚部深蓝。那是仿生人才有的特征。

一个有着与汉克相同面容的仿生人出现在底特律的大街上，也许他会利用那张脸做出许多出格的行为，进一步加重仿生人与人类之间原本紧张的关系。不论如何，必须对这个仿生人进行调查。康纳没把这件事第一时间汇报给汉克，他不想惊动副队长，而是先独自调查事情再上报。

[跟踪模式启动。]

他就静悄悄地跟在对方身后，探测器无法感应到对方的特殊编号——æ¯”è¾ƒè“å…¥çš„éªŒè¯。乱码，型号不详。仅凭模样判断，这个仿生人根本没出现在赛博来福现役或曾役的型号记录表上——他本不存在。康纳的压力指数上升至67％，测量距离的数据黄框弹出界面，一条橙黄虚线出现在他们两人之间。300米，250米......一旁浮现的读数精准地减少数字，康纳离他越来越近。

“不看路吗！让开！”

搬家公司的人从一座公寓里移出杂物，两个男人抬着长沙发恰好挡住康纳的行走路径，他止住脚步。叼着烟的胡茬男走在前方，奋力将一张已破洞的皮质沙发扛入货车后方，骂骂咧咧地，抱怨这份工作根本没给他赚多少钱。他的白皮同伙往地上唾了口，早已燃尽的烟屁股掉在地上。他们出猛力将漏出一端的沙发推进后箱。康纳绕开搬家的人，浪费的3秒时间拉大他和嫌疑仿生人的距离。他加紧步伐，挤开正热吻的情侣追上去，无视从后方传来的恶毒咒骂。

对方已经过了马路。而康纳的行动再次止于川流不息的车海以及一旁无所百无聊赖挥旗指挥交通的警察。若他强行闯红灯，必引来路人与交警的注意。他没忘记汉克的话，只好融入行人当中等待绿灯。来往轿车为HK800提供了极好的庇护。他的热视线成像在逐渐变小，蓝色的目标图像往左拐入某条小巷，随后消失不见。

[目标已丢失。]  
[目标已丢失。]  
[目标已丢失。]  
......

多个红色警戒弹窗跳出视野内，大声指责他的失败。他眨眨眼，将它们隐去。预判模拟系统完美复制周围的环境，建立起猜测HK800的行动路径的程序。他会到哪儿去？是去见人还是做事？他的制造者是卡姆斯基吗？若不是，那又是谁？他诞生的目的是什么？他会伤人吗？对群众的危害预判指数多少？......众多问题攻占康纳的处理器，压力指数上升至76％，他清除部分内存冗余垃圾，处理器最优先级别进行当下的路线建立。一条43％成功率的路线指向马路对面的废弃大楼。

就这样做。康纳忽略去另两条成功率指数偏低的路径。那里足够隐秘，或许会得出意想不到的发现。绿灯亮起，他走向街的对岸。沿途是充满花花绿绿涂鸦的墙壁，偶有行人经过此处，他保持警惕，专心致志提防来往的一切事物。被铁丝网包围的废弃楼看起来恐怖又阴森，康纳往里张望，还是没有目标的踪迹。事到如今，也只能——  
他瞄了眼四周，趁没人在身旁的时候拉开吱呀作响的铁丝门，窜了进去。

他启动扫描模式，地上遍布无数脚印，无法得出嫌疑仿生人的确切行踪。康纳直走进入小巷，马路上的汽车轰鸣越来越小，周围变得异常安静。废弃楼内空无一人。脚下的碎石木片发出咔啦声响，在空空荡荡的房子里起了回音。他跨过堆在地上的砖石，向更深处扫描物件。五年前的汽水玻璃瓶上覆盖着一层厚厚的尘土，窗外的植被绕着栏杆朝光生长，枯萎的藤蔓和茁壮成长的枝叶形成强烈的反差。雪从空隙飘入室内，落满地，再也得不到使用的破烂家具被铺上凄惨的雪花白布。他沿着光亮的地方走着，突然停住不动。

感应器跳出橙框提示。

“终于找到你。”

他背后的仿生人止住脚步。

“你未被登记在案，你的型号并不属于赛博来福，你的模样还同DPD副队长汉克·安德森一致。”调节器加快功率，循环系统中的釱液源源不断送去头部，带走多余热量。他转身，面对那个闪着黄圈的仿生人，“所以你到底是谁？你的——或是你的制造者的目的，非常可疑。”

“汉克型警用仿生人HK800，你可以叫我汉克。”这下康纳能看清他的外表，花白的头发往后扎成小辫子。与暴躁的副队长相比，他眉目之间是后者难以拥有的平静神情，“我不属于这儿。”即使康纳的枪指着他的脑袋，他的LED依然稳定地转着蓝色。

“确实如此。你来自哪里，你的创造者是谁？卡姆斯基？”

“阿曼达。卡姆斯基是我的朋友，他经常在禅意花园帮助我。”

“为什么卡姆斯基能去到禅意花园？他是人类。”

HK800笑了笑。

“卡姆斯基是KM700型仿生人，他被创造的目的是充当仿生人的心理辅导师。在我的世界里，被解放思想的仿生人会在迷惑不解的时候预约KM700。”HK800斟酌自己的用词，“看来我们的世界里有着极大的差异性。”

解开保险的声音清晰入耳。

“我无法相信你的话。”

“你是康纳，对吗？”HK800说，“或许你是康纳型警用仿生人。我认识一个和你长相相同的人类。在我的宇宙里，年轻的康纳·安德森早早当上DPD的副队长，曾立功无数——”

“我说了，你的言语无法使我信服。”他的语气变得强硬。

“你的LED闪得很厉害，警探。老实说，我还从未有过存在康纳警探版本仿生人的想法。这对我而言实在是惊喜。”

康纳的眉头蹙起，“我也从未想过会存在安德森副队长模样的仿生人。”

“在平行世界当中，一切皆有可能。从某个宇宙中分离出来，又与原宇宙平行存在着的既相似又不同的地方。想必我找到了我们的不同点。”

[平行世界是指两个或多个世界之间相互没有联系，独立存在，即你在一个世界做的事不会对其他世界的你造成影响。]

“信息交互是唯一的办法。”HK800说，“我能告诉你很多事情，包括我和康纳副队长的......感情史。”他伸出手以示友好，褪下皮肤层的机体反起白光。

“你到底是谁？！”

“我来自另一个宇宙，传送方式不详，我无法解释确切原因。”HK800仍保持伸手的姿势，“你得来我的记忆库里一探究竟。”

空气中尴尬的气氛持续了很久，康纳在评估交互信息的后果。压力保持在中等水平，LED闪烁蓝光，他探测的数据得出对方并无撒谎。他在评估，对方如果是为了让他踏入圈套，实际上想要拆掉他胸腔内的调节器，让他永远报废？HK800可能是受某些政府机关激进人士的指控，用某些特定的话语迷惑他，从而达到暗中消除部分仿生人的目的。又或许......

“我在等你，康纳。”

恍惚之间，汉克·安德森的形象与HK800重合一起，险些让康纳无法区分。他的声音很像汉克，不，他就是汉克，只不过是特殊版本。这不禁让康纳想象另一个世界会是怎么样的：HK800说卡姆斯基成了心理辅导用仿生人、同样叫康纳的那个成了DPD副队长、阿曼达成了仿生人之母......更多令人惊讶的事实或许在等待他的挖掘。相同的名字，截然相反的人，更加精彩的故事。

另一个世界的自己和汉克的感情史？

他想要知道。

终于，好奇心占了上风。康纳放下枪，也褪去皮肤层，握住对方的手。

交互开始。

对方的记忆如潮水般汹涌而至。


End file.
